Neo-Spacian
| japanese = Ｎ | furigana = ネオスペーシアン | romaji = Neosupēshian | japanese translated = Neo-Spacian | english = Neo-Spacian | french = Néo-Spacien | german = Neo-Weltraum | italian = | korean = | portuguese = Neo-Espacial | spanish = Neo-Espacial | thai = เนโอสเปเชี่ยน }} Neo-Spacians are an archetype related to the "Elemental HERO" archetype which focuses upon an unusual form of fusion with "Elemental HERO Neos". The "Neo-Spacians" and their infant form, "Chrysalis", were introduced by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, who created the concept of these cards when he was a little boy. There are six "Neo-Spacians", each with a different Attribute. The theme relies on "Elemental HERO Neos" and was designed to give Jaden an alternate strategy to his Deck. Unlike most fusions that require a Fusion Summoning card, a new tactic known as Contact Fusion comes into play, which only needs to have the Fusion Material Monsters on the field. However, monsters Summoned through this effect are only allowed to be on the field until the End Phase of the turn of on which it was Summoned. This can be bypassed through the Field Spell Card, "Neo Space", which allows the Fusion Monsters to stay on the field as long as "Neo Space" does, and the Equip Spell "Instant Neo Space", which allows the Fusion Monster its equipped to to stay on the Field. The monster card "G.B. Hunter" can also prevent the final effect of the "Neos" fusions from happening, but will also stop further Contact Fusions. The monsters in this archetype are also bolstered by many support cards that range from swarming the Field with "Cocoon Party" and "Contact" to upgrading them with "NEX". A good card to include is "Elemental HERO Prisma". It can send a "Neos" monster to your Graveyard and have its own name treated as "Elemental HERO Neos". You can then use it for the Summon of a "Neo-Spacian Fusion", or use cards like "Wrath of Neos" on it. You can then use cards like "Birthright" and "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental HERO Neos" from your Graveyard. Note that Neo-Spacians have low ATK, so a Contact Fusion must be quick. "Elemental HERO Neos Alius" is a Gemini Monster whose effect allows him to be treated as if his name was "Elemental HERO Neos." This is very useful in a "Neo-Spacian" Deck, as it gives you the option of having more than three "Neos" to use in Contact Fusion. It is also a Level 4 monster with 1900 ATK. "Neos Alius" can also be used with cards like "Instant Neo Space" in order to Summon the real "Neos" without Tribute. Given that "Neos Alius" is a Gemini Monster, he can be supported by cards like "Phoenix Gearfried" and "Gemini Soldier". One of the best "Neo-Spacian" strategies is to stick exclusively to the most useful "Neo-Spacians": "Dark Panther", "Grand Mole", and "Flare Scarab". ".]] Decks Dark/Grand/Flare Neos Monsters * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss * Neo Space Pathfinder * Cross Porter * Elemental HERO Neos * Elemental HERO Neos Alius * Elemental HERO Prisma * Elemental HERO Stratos Spells * Foolish Burial * Convert Contact * E - Emergency Call * Ancient Rules * Neo Space * O - Oversoul * Neos Force * Instant Neo Space * Miracle Fusion * Terraforming * Premature Burial Traps * Dark Bribe * Ultimate Offering Extra Deck * Elemental HERO Grand Neos * Elemental HERO Flare Neos * Elemental HERO Magma Neos * Elemental HERO Chaos Neos * Elemental HERO Divine Neos * Elemental HERO Glow Neos * Elemental HERO Dark Neos * Elemental HERO Great Tornado (With "Stratos") * Elemental HERO Gaia * Elemental HERO The Shining * Elemental HERO Escuridão * Elemental HERO Nova Master * Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss Aqua/Air Neos Monsters * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird Spells * Neo Space Traps * Dark Bribe Extra Deck * Elemental HERO Aqua Neos * Elemental HERO Air Neos * Elemental HERO Storm Neos Weaknesses The main weakness of the "Neo-Spacians" is that their Fusion Monsters return to the Extra Deck during the End Phase of the turn without giving you back any monsters. Relying on Field and Equip cards to keep monsters on the field can be easily thwarted with cards such as "Dust Tornado" and "Mystical Space Typhoon". }} Category:Deck Type Category:Archetypes